Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature of Geometry Dash that gives the player the building of User created levels as well as being able to share them with other players. Initial selection Initial Selection= When a user first uses the level editor, the words "Level Name" and "Description (Optional) appear at the top of the screen with other |-| Level Title= Creators are limited to a name that is 19 characters long (including spaces). Since Update 1.9, the no name levels appears like "Unnamed 0." As of 1.9, the two official level names that cannot be used are Theory of Everything 2 and Electroman Adventures, both of which must be written by taking out spaces. Because of this, all Theory of Everything remakes use "ToE" to signify the level name. If the user wants to add or edit the name of the level after moving on, he/she can easily come back and change it later. |-| Level Description (Optional)= The level's description is also another option that can be changed at the initial page of level editor. This feature is optional, unlike the title, and is generally left blank by casual creators. The description can be far longer than titles, although its length is very limited as well. Descriptions for expert creators often promote the other levels made under their username. Unlike the title of your level, you can change the description in future versions of your uploaded level. If the user wants to add or edit the description of the level after moving on, he/she can easily come back and change it later. |-| Options Getting started= Initially in the process of creating a level, users will see several grid lines and colored orange vertical lines. The colored lines indicate the background music beat. Players can add blocks and other items using the control panel on the bottom of the screen. There are multiple settings that are configurable in the level: music, background and ground colors, speed, starting object, etc. Note that Update 1.8 allowed players to easily test their levels without having to click the play button. |-| Music= Music can be modified very easily, but Stereo Madness is set by default. In order to change the background song, users must tap the gear button in the upper right-hand corner and click the arrows next to the song name. Any official songs can be chosen. The 1.9 update introduced the feature that allowed creators to use music from Newgrounds.com. Update 1.8 allows users to hear the soundtrack and have the assistance of colored lines in level editor. These features could be used by clicking the yellow or blue buttons on the left-hand side of the screen. |-| Background/Ground Colors= In order to change the level's color themes, players are also required to tap on the gear button, and simply tap the letters "BG" or "Ground" to do so. A color wheel will pop up on the screen, and users must slide the dots until their desired color appears. To change the background color in midway go to build mode and hit the tab at the right end. There should be three colored circles that say BG. The default color it gives you when you hit that area is white but there is an easy way to fix this. At the top right, from the nine selections, there should be one that says edit object click it after highlighting the BG object and a color wheel should pop up so that then you are able to pick the color you desire. After Update 1.8 and the addition of the level Hexagon Force, the background could be changed to hexagons. This update was also revolutionary to the number of decorations that could be used. The Update 1.9 introduced the possibility to have four color channels to use for objects, allowing for more elaborate level design. |-| Speed= This section of the article is missing. Please feel free to extend this section by writing one! |-| Starting Object= Update 1.7 introduced the starting object button, which allows the creator to modify if the player starts with a cube, rocket, gravity ball, or UFO (or arrow as of Update 1.9). The size, color of the line, line around blocks and spikes, and glow, can also easily be altered. The background pattern could also be modified and set to circles and squares. |-| The Bottom Overlay The Bottom Overlay= There are three different tabs on the bottom overlay - build, edit, and delete - with four other miscellaneous options - swipe, rotate, free move, and snap. |-| Build Selection Tabs= There are twelve different tabs for blocks, slabs, outlines, ramps, spikes, 3D objects, portals, decorations (primarily for spikes), decorations, moving decorations, gears, and background editing. * Moving decorations grow bigger or smaller depending on the beat. * Using the swipe tool will place blocks of the same kind continuously. Portals Tab The portals tab consists of different jumping features, as well as objects that alter your cubes form, size, and speed. For more information see Portals. * Blue and yellow portals alter gravity. Blue goes down, Yellow goes up. * The green portal changes you back to a cube from whatever other form you were * The purple portal changes you into a flying ship. * The red portal changes you to ball which functions similar to the game mechanics of Gravity Guy. Tapping which change the gravity of the object. * The orange portal changes you to a UFO, which functions similar to Flappy Bird. * The blue portal introduced in Update 1.9 changes you into an arrow with mechanics that mimic Wave Wave. * The green and purple portals change the players size. Green grows bigger, purple grows smaller. There are only two possible sizes, so these portals do not stack. * The orange and blue arrow portals create a duplicate of your cube with opposite gravity. If in a cube form, a second 'ground' is formed at the top of the screen. When the player taps, both cubes will jump simultaneously. Orange creates two, blue reverts to one. * The last four arrows alter speed. x0.5, x1, x2, and x3. You originally begin at x1 speed. Edit Selection Tabs There are sixteen available edit tools. After selecting an object you'd like to edit (or selecting multiple using the swipe tool), tap the buttons to move or flip the object how you'd like. * The first four tools move the selection 1 pixel. It is 16 x 16 pixels in one grid space. * The next four, indicated with two arrows, push your selection one block in the direction indicated * Two tools show arrows in both direction indicate that it will flip the direction of your object. * The next two rotate the selection either clockwise or counterclockwise. * On the next page, the last four are shown by three arrows, and move your selection five blocks in the direction selected. Delete Selection Tabs The final, and most simple tab is the delete tab. Here any selected objects can be deleted by pressing the trash button. If you would like to delete all objects of a certain kind, select the object and press the delete all button. There is also a delete all start position button displayed at all times. On the right of the tab, you can customize what blocks will delete. None will mean there is no filter to what is deleted. Static means only static blocks that the player can touch will be deleted. Details deletes only decorations. Finally selecting one object and clicking the custom filter will allow you to delete any of the objects of the type selected. Copy and Paste Tools These options, located to the right of your screen, allow you to take a selection highlighted by the edit tool and copy it it elsewhere. When copied, it saves the objects color and rotation. Using the copy and paste tool, the object duplicates the object and places it in the same location as the first copy. From there, you can use the edit tool to move it how you would like. The copy tool stores your selection, as well as its color and rotation in the games memory, until you click paste. When paste is pressed, the same selection will appear at the center of your screen. From there, you can use the edit tool to move it how you would like. * Note that quitting the game, or testing out your level will forget what you had copied. Thus, you cannot copy and paste items to other levels. Colour Options These options change the colour of the background, the ground, lines and some objects. The player will not be killed if they run into one of these. * BG:'Modifies the background colour and transitions. Can also override the ground colour. * '''Object:'Modifies objects' outline colour and transitions. * 'Line:'Modifies the ground's outline colour and transitions. * 'Ground:'Modifies the ground's body colour and transitions. * '''Color1, Color2, Color3, Color4:'''Modifies simple colours of objects. * '''3DL:'Modifies colour of 3D line effect. Start Position Re-positions the icon starting position elsewhere. Special options can determine the icon's attributes including forms or portal effects. Placing a starting position ahead of another will override any existing ones. * Note that you cannot verify a level if you have a start position. Player Trail This enables a shadowing trail of your icons behind you as you play. You can either enable or disable this. * The trail is the same colour as your primary colour. * This does not override the rainbow trail earned for beating 10 Map Packs. Transition Blocks These blocks are used to change how the level moves and transitions when playing in practice/normal mode. They can be found by moving to the second tab in the colour options. These are (as of 1.9): * No transition. * Blocks will appear moving downwards and disappear moving upwards * Blocks will appear moving upwards and disappear moving downwards * Blocks will appear moving to the right and disappear moving from the right. * Blocks will appear moving to the left and disappear moving from the left. * Blocks will shrink to the left and grow from the right. * Blocks will grow to the right and shrink from the left. * Blocks will implode in front of you and explode behind you. * Blocks will explode in front of you and implode behind you. * Blocks will appear by dropping/rising from the top and bottom and disappear by rising/dropping from the bottom and top. * Blocks will appear by rising/dropping from the top and bottom and disappear by dropping/rising from the bottom and top. Object Sequencers * Cube: Starts the level out in the cube form. * Ship: Starts the level out in the ship form. * Ball: Starts the level out in the ball form. * UFO: Starts the level out in the UFO form. * Wave: Starts the level out in Wave form. Trivia * Out of the seven BG and Ground textures, only four have been used in default levels: the standard "blocky" texture (used in Stereo Madness through Clubstep), the "Bubble" texture (used in Electrodynamix), the Hexagon texture (used in Hexagon Force and Blast Processing) and the Vortex texture (used in Theory of Everything 2). As well as this, the zigzag ground texture (added in 1.7) was not used in a main level until 1.9, for Theory of Everything 2. * There are eight kinds of difficulty levels in a custom level. N/A (not approved), Auto, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane, and Demon. * There are five kinds of lengths in a custom level. Tiny, Short, Medium, Long, and Extra-Long. * If you click the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is the song "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. External links *Geometry Dash Editor Guide Category:Features